starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Meebur Gascon
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = Shortie | functie = Colonel | species = Zilkin | geslacht = Man | lengte =0,33m | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = | vervoer = M5-BZ | affiliatie = Galactic Republic }} 250px|thumb|Gascon en Gregor op Abafar Meebur Gascon was een Zilkin Colonel in de Galactic Republic tijdens de Clone Wars. Biografie Meebur Gascon was een tactisch sterk onderlegde Colonel die sinds de Battle of Geonosis in dienst was van de Galactic Republic. De Jedi en Mace Windu stelden Gascon voor als de leider van D-Squad, een groep van Droids die een Encryption Module moest gaan stelen tijdens de Clone Wars. Gascon was nogal een bullebak en was er vooral op uit om zijn promotie tot Brigadier-General te bekomen. Vooral met WAC-47 was Gascon niet erg opgezet. De Colonel vond de Pit Droid een toevoegsel aan de missie zonder nut. WAC werkte Gascon op zijn systeem door hem voortdurend aan te spreken als Corporal. Om de Droids te leiden, nam Gascon plaats in het hoofd van M5-BZ van wie de geheugenmodules werden weggehaald. Daarin had Gubacher een klein commandocentrum voor Gascon gebouwd. De Colonel wilde een strategie toepassen om aan boord te raken van de Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer die de module bevatte, maar WAC was hem voorgeweest. Het plan van WAC werkte en Gascon werd niet opgespoord door de Battle Droids. Onder Gascons leiding drongen de Droids dieper binnen in het schip naar C-deck waar de module zich bevond. Tijdens hun missie kwam het leiderschap van Gascon echter onder druk te staan. Zijn Droid M5-BZ raakte uitgeteld toen hij probeerde om een beveiligde deur te openen. De Colonel moest zijn basis verlaten en kreeg het aan de stok met WAC. De Droid verweet Gascon om enkel een kaartlezer te zijn zonder enige affiniteit met het veldwerk. Gascon was niet van plan om zijn leiding zomaar af te staan, maar beloofde dat hij de Droids met meer respect zou aanspreken tijdens de missie. In de laatste fase werkten Gascon en WAC samen om zich van Aut-O te ontdoen, wat uiteindelijk lukte. Gascon was trots op D-Squad en kon rekenen op de steun van WAC-47 die hem als Colonel aansprak. The Void De vlucht van de Shuttle verliep echter niet van een leien dakje. Door een botsing met een kometengordel werd de Shuttle zwaar geraakt en crashte het ship op de desolate planeet Abafar. Daar kwam het opnieuw tot een conflict tussen Gascon en de Droids. Het ging opnieuw over het leiding geven en over het in vraag stellen van de kwaliteiten van de Droids. Zonder drank begon Gascon meer en meer de zin voor realiteit te verliezen. Nadat hij besefte dat hij een weerspiegeling had aangenomen voor een stad, begonnen zijn stoppen door te slaan. R2-D2 nam de missie in handen, maar Gascon en WAC-47 konden dankzij een groep loopvogels zichzelf redden en dezelfde verlaten stad bereiken als de Astromechs. In al zijn enthousiasme promoveerde Gascon WAC-47 als Corporal. Gregor Nadat D-Squad in Pons Ora verzeild was geraakt, kwamen ze in contact met Gregor, een Clone Commando met serieus geheugenverlies. Gascon was buitengezet in een plaatselijke diner, maar had achteraf de afwasser van de diner ontmoet. Meebur Gascon was van plan om Gregor weer 'tot leven te wekken' en hem in te schakelen in hun missie om van Abafar te vluchten, Nadat R2-D2 aan Gregor een hologram toonde van Rex begon Gregor te beseffen dat hij misschien toch wel een Clone was. Gascon en de Astromechs probeerden om stap voor stap zijn geheugen terug te vinden. Uiteindelijk was Gregors hulp de beslissende factor waardoor D-Squad van op Abafar kon vluchten. Gregor offerde zich op terwijl de Droids en Gascon een Nu-class Attack Shuttle konden gebruiken om te vluchten. Bovendien was Gregor ook Gascon en M5-BZ komen redden toen M5 was gekanteld en Gascon een vogel voor de kat leek. Carida System Nadat D-Squad dankzij Gregor was ontsnapt van op Abafar belandde het team op een Venator-class Star Destroyer die in Hyperspace sprong en geladen was met Rhydonium om een ruimtestation op te blazen in het Carida System waar een conferentie van de Republic aan de gang was. De Venator werd bemand door Battle Droids, maar D-Squad kreeg hulp van enkele verstekelingen aan boord van de container die aan hun Shuttle was vastgekoppeld. Die Republic Droids wisten de bestemming van de Venator te achterhalen. Meebur Gascon en zijn team probeerden dit te voorkomen, maar M5-BZ offerde zichzelf op om het team te redden van honderden Buzz Droids. De Droid opende de luchtsluis en alle Buzz Droids werden naar buitengezogen, samen met M5. Gascon en de leden van het team betreurden de opoffering van M5, maar realiseerden zich dat ze zijn offer niet zomaar tevergeefs konden laten zijn. Daarna kon het team vluchten terwijl R2-D2 de detonator probeerde schadelijk te maken. Artoo kon de ontsteking niet uitschakelen, maar wel vervroegen zodat het schip te snel werd vernietigd. Artoo werd later gevonden tussen de wrakstukken en hij kon hersteld worden. Gascon was trots op D-Squad en zei dat hij altijd met hen op missie wou gaan. Dat kon wel eens de waarheid worden, want volgens WAC-47 waren Gascon en de Droids ingedeeld in hetzelfde peleton. Achter de Schermen thumb|Concept van de Gungan * De gelijkenis van Meebur Gascon is gebaseerd op een vroege concept van de Gungans voor Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, door Terryl Whitlatch. Deze werd later verwerkt in het spel Galactic Battlegrounds, waarbij het de arbeiders werden in de factie van de Gungans, genaamd Glurrg. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Secret Weapons **A Sunny Day in the Void **Missing in Action **Point of No Return Bron *Meebur Gascon category:Galactic Republic Officers